La flamme noire
by Sandalfon
Summary: Plusieurs année après la mort de Voldemort, une nouvelle menace s'abat sur le monde sorcier, encore plus terrible que le mage noir luimême...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** :**La flamme noire**

**Auteur : **Sandalfon (z'avez vu y'a pas de e j'suis un mec)

**Spoiler : **je saispas trop vu que mon histoire se passe20 ans après les bouquins. On va dire que c'est un spoile du tome 20 

**Disclamer** : L'univers, les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling (par contre j'ai inventé plein de nouveau personnages '_fier fier')_

**Résumé :**Une nouvelle organisation menace le monde sorcier ! Qui sont-ils , pourquoi font-ils cela, comment les arrêter ?

(et là tout le monde s'attend à se que le répondent aux questions mais non ! Je laisse planer le suspense ! Niarkniarkniark (rire démoniaque))

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est le premier chapitre de la première fic de tout ce que j'est écris (et si la phrase n'as aucun sens je m'en fous c'est moi qui écris non mais ho !), alors soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas (là je viens de m'apercevoir que j'aurais jamais du dire ça et que je vais me retrouver avec plein de review qui disent : c'est de la merde ! Damned j'est été eu)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**La flamme noire**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année commence !**

James était assis sur son lit, sa valise ouverte devant lui. A l'heure qu'il était, ses bagage auraient déjà dues être prêtes, mais il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur les préparatifs du départ.

-Plus qu'une seule année à Poudlard, pensa-t-il en soupirant

-James, ta valise est prête ? demanda sa mère, qui était en ce moment dans l'entrée, à l'attendre

-Euh, presque, répondit-il

-Dépêche toi ou tu va être en retard !

James regarda alors sa montre et

-Merlin ! Il est déjà 10h30 !

James, trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort, n'avais pas vu le temps passer et s'aperçue qu'il n'avait plus qu'une demi heure pour se rendre de chez lui à la gare King's Cross.

Paniqué, il pris toute ses affaires et les mis pèle-mêle dans sa valise, et du s'asseoir dessus pour réussir à la fermer.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié et dévala les escaliers, sa valise bringuebalent derrière lui.

Sa mère poussa un soupir en le voyant arriver

-Aller, dépêche toi !

-Oui maman.

Puis sa mère le poussa dans la voiture sans faire de commentaire sur la manche de robe noire qui dépassait de la valise.

Tout en s'installant sur le siège passager James se dit pour 120eme fois que se serait beaucoup plus simple de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Mais bon, son père avait était élevé par des moldus et en avait gardé certaines habitude. En plus leur maison n'était pas reliée au réseau de chinée alors…

Sa mère mis le contact et démarra la voiture. James et ses parents vivaient dans un petit quartier résidentiel de Londres, à une dizaine de kilomètre du centre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sa mère se gara devant King's Cross, coupa le moteur et aida James à sortir sa lourde valise du coffre.

Il restait dix minutes avant le départ du train et ils se mirent à courir le long des quais. Arrivés devant la barrière magique, ils s'assurèrent que personne ne les voyait, puis la traversèrent.

Le Poudlard Express était près à partir et de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée de la locomotive.

-Travaille bien pour tes ASPICS, lui dit sa mère en l'embrassant

-Oui Maman, répondit-il un peu exaspérer, ça fait dix fois que tu me le répète aujourd'hui. Il faut que j'y aille.

Après une dernière bises, ils se dirent au revoir et James courut vers le train qui commençait à avancer.

Quelques instants plus tard, James était assis sur une banquette dans un compartiment que ses amis avait eu la bonne idée de réserver, et répondait de la main aux signes que sa mère lui envoyait depuis le quai.

Sa mère était une belle sorcière de 39 ans, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage.

James quant à lui avait 17 ans, il était grand et musclé par sa pratique intensive du Quidditch. Il avait des cheveux brun qu'il avait laissé pousser jusqu'au épaule parce qu'il n'aimait pas aller chez le coiffeur. Son père était directeur de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et n'était pas souvent à la maison. Il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'obligations puisqu'il été le sorcier le plus connu de la planète. Sa mère s'appelait Ginny Potter , son père Harry Potter et lui s'appelait James Potter, comme son grand père mort durant la guerre contre les Mangemorts.

Sans savoir pourquoi, James se souvint tout d'un coup d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père quelques années auparavant.

Lui est son père étaient seul dans le salon, devant la cheminée, et Harry lui racontait ses souvenirs de guerre

-A cette époque, la terreur régner chez les sorciers, les Mangemorts étaient nombreux et frappaient sans distinction les femmes et les enfants. Des familles entières furent massacrées et les journaux annonçaient de nouvelles exactions de Voldemort et de ses sbires toutes les semaines. Même les moldus étaient concernés et prenaient les mangemorts pour un groupe terroriste.

Les flammes se reflétaient sur son visage et son regard était perdu dans le vague, comme s'il regardait une scène se déroulant à des kilomètre, où à des années, de leur salon.

James comprit alors que son père était en train de revivre ses souvenirs(ndla :je sais que cette phrase est moche mais j'ai pas eu d'inspiration dsl) . Un silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que James, dévoré par la curiosité, ne le brise

-Comment as tu vaincu Voldemort ? demanda-t-il

Son père détacha son regard du feu et se tourna vers lui

-Tu est trop jeune pour se genre d'histoire, lui répondit-il

Le mouvement du train le ramena à la réalité et il s'aperçut que tout ses amis le dévisageaient

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Edward, son cousin

-Désolé, j'était perdu dans mes pensées

Edward le regarda encore un petit instant puis, voyant que tout allait bien, repris sa conversation où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Pourquoi s'embêter à penser au passé? pensa James, j'ai déjà assez des choses à faire avec les ASPICS.

James regarda autour de lui et se surpris à sourire en voyant tout ses amis réunis.

Edward et Alphonse étaient naturellement en pleine discussion sur le Quidditch, et Morgane, la sœur jumelle d'Edward, était plongée dans un livre s'intitulant Apogée et chute de Voldemort écrit par un certain Severus Snape

Edward et Morgane étaient les enfants de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Edward était le portrait craché de son père : grand, déguindé, roux, alors que Morgane ressemblait plus à sa mère : c'était une petite brunette toujours plongée dans les livres.

Alphone était le fils de Neville et Luna Longdubas, il ressemblait à son père mais avait toujours un air perdu qui rappelait celui de sa mère.

Une demi heure plus tard, le plateau de friandises s'arrêta devant leur compartiment et tout le monde se précipita pour acheter des Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées surprises et autres bonbons.

Edward, qui faisait la collection des cartes de sorcier, se jeta sur une chocogrenouille et déchira l'emballage. Il pris la carte, la lu, et tomba à la renverse sur son siège

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James, surpris

-Ecoute ça, et Edward se leva, pris une pose théatrale et déclama : Harry Potter, l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle, ordre Merlin première classe, directeur de Sainte-Mangouste et tombeur de Voldemort

-Je ne savais pas que ton père avait une carte, dit Morgane en dissimulant un sourire

-C'est sure que c'est un grand honneur, renchérit Alphonse qui lui ne cachait pas son sourire

-Je préfère avoir mon père sur une carte de chocogrenouille que ma mère comme directrice de Poudlard, réplique James.

Edward et Morgane perdir d'un coup leur sourire tandis que celui d'Alphonse s'élargissait encore plus. En effet, la mère des jumeaux, Hermione weasley, était la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération et était pressentit pour succéder au professeur Mcgonagall à la tête de la célèbre école, Ce qui n'était évidemment pas du goût des jumeaux.

Leurres chamailleries duraient ainsi depuis un long moment quand James se rendis compte avec tristesse que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils seraient réunis dans ce train.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une voix grésilla dans les hauts parleur magique

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans 5 minutes. Les élèves sont priés de se changer.

James et ses amis enfilèrent rapidement leur robe de sorcier et sentirent le train ralentir

Ils descendirent du train et se mirent à l'écart pour éviter la cohue habituelle. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les diligences pendant que les premières années était conduites aux barques.

-J'espèrent qu'on aura un bon emploi du temps, dit Edward lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installés dans un diligence

-ne rêve pas trop, répondit Morgane, c'est l'année des ASPICS et à mon avis on va bien bosser

-Tu as sans doute raison, comme d'habitude, soupira Edward

Ils étaient désormais tous installé à la table de Gyffondor et la répartition était sur le point de se terminer.

-C'est bientôt fini, j'ais faim, dis Edward

-Tu a toujours faim ! répondit James en riant, mais je crois que ça se termine.

En effet, le dernier élève, Zabini Frank, alla rejoindre les Serpentards. Le professeur Mcgonagall se leva pour son discours habituel :

-Mes chers enfants, je suis ravis de vous revoir pour cette année qui, je l'espère, se passera pour le mieux.

-Alors on mange ?

-Chut, elle n'a pas encore fini, murmura Morgane

-Avant que le festin ne commence, je dois vous annoncer que nous accueillons une nouvelle élève de 7ème année qui nous vient tout droit de France. J'espère que vous lui ferait bon accueil. Vous pouvez avancer Mademoiselle Demendre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes de la grande salle.

Lorsque James vu la nouvelle élève, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut :

-Oh Merlin !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà fin du premier chapitre !

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant mais il fallait que je présente les personnages.

Il devrait se passer plus de choses dans le 2ème chapitre, notamment l'arrivé de la MENACE ! TADAAAAAAAAA

Su vous pouviez me laisser une chtite review se serait gentil !

Merci d'avoir lu ma pitoyable performance lol ! (j'espère que je vais pas retrouver ça dans les review...)

PS : T'as vu Myrmeca moi aussi je me mets à écrire au lieu de réviser le bac !


	2. Chapter 2

Note : attention aux âmes sensibles ! Autant le premier chapitre était gentil, autant dans celui là ça va charcuter sec ! Si vous ne voulez pas salir votre écran, passez votre chemin !

Vous êtes prévenus alors bonne lecture !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**La flamme noire**

**Chapitre 2 : L'ordre de la Flamme noire**

-Oh Merlin !

-Bar la barbe de Dumbledore ! s'écria Edward, si c'est l'uniforme de Beauxbatons, je m'exile tout de suite en France !

James ne put qu'acquiescer, ainsi que tout les Gryffondors suffisamment proche pour l'entendre. Et, à voir la tête de tous les garçon et de quelques jeunes filles assez âgés pour connaître les choses de la vie, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à penser ainsi.

La cause de cette émotion soudaine était une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans, brune aux yeux bleux, et qui portait un vêtement que les moldus appellent mini-jupe, accompagné d'un débardeur moulant qui ne couchait rien du corps sublime de mademoiselle Demendre (ndla : image de rêve dans mon esprit. Vive l'imagination !)

Mcgonagall jeta un regard sévère sur les quelques jeunes hommes qui avaient un regard vide, une bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave qui s'égoutait sur la table( ndla : moi exagérer ? à peine).

-Je suis ravie de voir que vous avait fait bonne impression sur vos camarades, mais à l'avenir vous éviterez ce genre de tenue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Monsieur Welckel était un homme d'une trentaine d'année et travaillerait au ministère de la magie en tant qu'Auror. Tout le monde s'entendait à dire qu'il était plutôt doué. Il avait même arrêté certain des dernier Mangemorts encore en liberté depuis la chute de Voldemort. Malheureusement pour lui, sa formation d'Auror ne contenait pas d'immunisation aux produits moldus, et il s'en rendis compte quand, un soir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, un morceau de coton imbibé de chloroforme vint se coller à sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était ligoté dans un coin de son salon, sa femme à coté de lui. Quatre hommes vêtus de longues robes blanches.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumer par le somnifère

-Nous sommes les purificateurs. répondit l'un des hommes avec un sourire cruel

-Nous allons nettoyer la terre de votre sale engeance ! renchérit un deuxième.

Et le premier homme donna à monsieur Welckel un coup de pied un plein visage, le renvoyant au pays des rêves.

Le sorcier fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par des cris déchirants. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa femmes, nue et couverte de sang, se faire violer.

Il hurla de rage et celui qui semblait être le chef se retourna vers lui et sourit

-On dirait que notre amis est réveillé ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Il s'approcha du sorcier, se pencha et murmura à son oreille

-Regarde la magicien, regarde la, car c'est la dernière fois que tu la verra en vie.

Puis il se leva, se dirigea vers la femme sanglotant, repoussa l'homme qui était toujours allongé sur elle et sortit un long couteau effilé.

La sorcière se mit à hurler et l'homme, pour la faire taire, lui trancha la langue et envoya le bout de chair sur son mari.

Puis il planta le couteau dans un sein et commença à trancher jusqu'à le détacher complètement.

Il le laça à un de ses homme qui lécha le téton et éclata d'un rie gras.

Lui aussi rit quelques secondes puis recommença son travail, en se concentrant sur l'autre sein.

Après avoir fini, il éventra la femme d'en coup sec et regarda les entrailles se répandre sur le sol

Monsieur Welckel n'avait presque plus de voix à force de hurler des insultes, de pleurer, et ses poignets étaient à vif à force d'essayer de se libérer

-Ne t'excite pas comme ça mon chou, il y en aura pour tout le monde, lui dit le chef, son couteau dégoulinant à la main.

Il fit un geste de la main et les trois autres hommes saisir le sorcier par les bras et le traînèrent dehors.

Quelques instants plus tard, monsieur Welckel se retrouva attaché entre deux voitures, les mains liées sur l'une et les pieds sur l'autre.

Les voitures se mirent en marche et commencèrent à s'éloigner doucement l'une de l'autre.

Le sorcier hurla lorsque ses jambe s'arrachèrent dans une immense gerbe de sang, et il se retrouva traîné sur le bitume , la peau de son dos s'arrachant petit à petit.

La voiture s'arrêta lorsque monsieur Welckel se retrouva réduis à l'état de deux bras et d'une tête accrochés à une masse de chaire sanguinolente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà ! C'était bien ?

…………………

ouhou ? y'a quelqu'un ?

………………

Ah non, y plus personne.

Bon ben jvais vomir dans les toilettes moi.

Excuser moi…

Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais j'ais besoin de m'arrêter un peu après le truc immonde que je viens d'écrire


End file.
